


Friends and Allies

by Taeyn



Series: cassian said I had to [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon Era, Robot/Human Relationships, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: The droid’s eyes flickered to recognition, nodes and what was left of a microboard still littering the floor. Cassian had a modular blaster pistol trained between those lights, not for lack of trust in his programming. Cassian just never underestimated the Empire.“That,” said the droid, in a distinctly dry-sounding tone, “is a method of greeting that could be construed as hostile, in over 74.418 percent of known inhabited celestial objects.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Amigos y aliados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942878) by [morrigan_le_fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan_le_fae/pseuds/morrigan_le_fae), [Taeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn)



Friendship, among rebels, is a severe and uncertain territory. Worse among soldiers, worse still among spies. The droid’s eyes flickered to recognition, nodes and what was left of a microboard still littering the floor. Cassian had a modular blaster pistol trained between those lights, not for lack of trust in his programming. Cassian just never underestimated the Empire.

“That,” said the droid, in a distinctly dry-sounding tone, “is a method of greeting that could be construed as hostile, in over 74.418 percent of known inhabited celestial objects.”

“Report your security configuration, last known base and assignment protocol,” Cassian said sharply, caught off-guard by what he perceived as a cognizant response.

“Now in over 79.267 percent.”

“My name is Captain Cassian Jeron Andor,” said Cassian. He didn’t shift the pistol’s sight. “I serve in the Intelligence branch of a resistance movement known as the Rebel Alliance, which you have been reprogrammed in support of. Do you accept your new mission to overthrow the Empire and restore the Republic to the galaxy?”

The droid straightened a little, one hand reached for the microboard Cassian had removed. He picked it up, turned it over in his fingers. Cassian assumed he still recognised the Imperial crest.

“I would hope, Captain Cassian Jeron Andor,” the droid answered slowly, reciting the name and rank with deliberation “that you would not, in fact, tell me all that, if you had any doubt that I didn’t.”

Cassian lowered the aim of his weapon to the gray-plated torso. This seemed a fraction more polite, in the grand scheme of things.

“I am called K-2SO,” he continued. “I am a KX-series enforcer droid, homeworld Vulpter, security configuration 12BBY-4V-ARA-216. My last known base was Jedha City, assigned to the protection and defence of Imperial installations. I assume, Captain Cassian Jeron Andor, that this was where we crossed paths.”

None of this was news to Cassian, of course, but Imperial fourth-degree droids have a hardwired killswitch on their configurations and protocols, and automatically shut down instead of betraying security and mission details to known rebels. The fact that K-2SO had been able to communicate the information told Cassian everything he needed to know. He disengaged the blaster, strapped it back against his side.

“Welcome aboard, K-2,” said Cassian, crossed his arms instead of holding out his hand. “I’ll need to run you through some initial training, but most of what matters, you’ll learn on the job.”

“The job of overthrowing the Empire and restoring the Republic to the galaxy,” K-2SO confirmed.

“You’re getting the hang of it already,” Cassian returned, skeptical of the tone of this comment. He gathered the remaining spare nodes and stowed them back in his utility kit. They’d need to start making a move, the reconfiguration had taken longer than anticipated.

“Would you like to hear a preliminary calculation on the odds of your success in achieving this objective within the next five to ten years?”

“No, thank you.”

“I can provide a closer approximation after gathering data on the resistance movement known as the Rebel Alliance, perhaps after completion of my initial training.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.”

The two stared at each other a few moments, the droid’s static posture giving nothing away.

“Thank you for the welcome, Captain Cassian Jeron-”

“Cassian,” he interrupted, attempting what he believed was a neutral expression. It felt more like a wince. “You’re a friend now.”

“A _friend_?” The word didn’t register as familiar.

“An ally,” Cassian clarified. “A rebel.”

“A rebel,” K-2 repeated, a trace of wonder in the intonation. “Bound in service to the Alliance.”

“No,” Cassian said uncomfortably. He’d been hoping to explain this in more detail on the journey back to Yavin 4. “I haven’t reassigned the extent of your obedience protocols, you’re not strictly bound to the Alliance as such.”

K-2SO said nothing, and Cassian had no bearing on whether the droid could fully conceptualise what this meant.

“You’re just free from service to the Empire. When you- well- when _I_ \- reprogram a droid-”

“Leaving the obedience protocols unlocked increases the likelihood of self-awareness,” K-2 finished, his iteration quieter than before. “By 97.833 percent.”

“Yes,” Cassian said promptly, glanced in the direction he’d left the ship. “Which is a critical quality for a rebel soldier.”

“And also, for a friend.”

They stood in silence, until Cassian cleared his throat and jerked his head in the direction they needed to travel.

“Our odds of returning to the rebel base unscathed are lessening in a measure of time proportionate to this delay,” K-2SO stated, understanding. “I am coming with you, Captain Andor.”

“Cassian,” he said again, and to his surprise realised he’d smiled. “We’re on the same side now.”

“The side of the Rebel Alliance.”

“...of... freedom.”

“Of freedom,” K-2 corrected. He gave what the rebel construed as a nod. Or the beginnings of one. “Cassian.”

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love these two space buddies so much! :'> Comments and kudos are always adored and appreciated! c:


End file.
